The Overnight Celebrity
by xoMaddi
Summary: Aubrey Davis goes from a love-struck fan-girl to a heart-breaking, head-turning, diva in only forty eight hours when her life takes a hit by One Direction's very own Harry Styles in the most literal sense. This story is filled with dramatic twists and turns, and a love story that you'll love to hate.


The elevator was cold, her body was numb, and her mind was blank as the top singles made into jive-ass, instrumental versions played in the empty cabin. The elevator made her nervous, as it creaked and lightly vibrated at her feet as she shot up to the seventh floor. The light would flash and a buzzer would ring at each floor, and by four she started to get antsy. Her lips lightly caressed her bare lips, and when feeling the dry skin on her bottom lip she softly nibbled and pulled at the dead skin until she lightly bled. Her cheeks then flushed, she felt embarrassed but just sucked on the small spot of blood until the entire lip was a bright pink, and the small tare was barely noticeable.

Finally it came to an end, and she adjusted her posture so she stood up straight when the doors opened. As the elevator doors opened, a female voice spoke out "Floor Seven" as if you didn't remember where you were going. The hall was empty, and sharply she inhaled before walking to the Doctor's office. As she walked, her vain eyes couldn't help but look over in the other office windows and look at her own appearance. There was nearly nothing for her to look at; her face was stone and eyes covered by designer glasses. But when her eyes looked back to where she was headed, a small and fake smile crossed her face. When entering the office, she looked around carefully before closing the door slowly and approaching the front desk. As she walked, people looked to her, and her heels clicked against the wood floor that echoed through any gap of silence. As she approached the front desk, the secretary looked up with a sheepish smile before clearing her wet throat. She looked at the woman through her dark glasses and spoke in a voice that had no tone, "Brie Davis—11:30." Looking away from the receptionist, she reached in her snakeskin Prada bag and pulled out her duplicate skin wallet. Fumbling slightly she pulled out a black card and handed it to the woman, "Here... Charge it on this..."

The woman looked at the card carefully before sliding it. A robotic beep came through her computer, "Your session has already been paid for." She smiled and handed the card back to Brie with a cautious smile.

Brie gave an exasperated sigh before grabbing the card. Fumbling with her bag once more she put the card away and thanked the woman before taking a seat in the waiting area. The music that played was very Zen; kind of like the music that played in the Yoga or Pilate studios. The only thing that made it different is that they had the occasional jazz and Michael Buble. It was rather confusing, and it gave mixed signals of where the patient was. Brie listened to the Zen music and thought about meditating, but then when she heard a Buble song she thought about humming along. Her mind was already in too many twists; the random song selection wasn't helping her clear her messed up thoughts.

The room had only one mirror, and that was in the back of the room near where the television and little kid area were located. There were random dark green plants that were scattered around on the tables and in the corners, and the walls were accented to match the highlights of the leaf: a pale green. There were chairs and love-seats around the room. Brie looked carefully for a loner chair, but all of those were taken. There was a man sitting alone near the door of the office, as well as a woman with her teenage son and his younger sister who played loudly in the children section. The only distant spot from the two parties was next to the small aquarium, near where the waiting room met the door of the Doctor. Sitting down next to the fish tank, she eyed the different fishes swimming around, and identifying the ones she recognized. Her eyes followed the Butterfly fish, specifically the Heniochus Acuminatus. She watched the fish and felt her expression soften into a slight grin.

Her phone would occasionally buzz which lost her concentration and caused her to look into her lap where the screen of her phone faced up. Unlocking her phone she'd read the messages, ignored them, and went back to watching fish. Again her concentration was collapsed when the receptionist came into the waiting room and looked to where Brie was sitting and gave her same polite smile, "Brie?" She asked, addressing Brie before motioning to the door.

Standing from her spot, Brie grabbed her bag and walked to where the receptionist motioned. The door was hazy white glass, and had a dark handle. This door made Brie's heart sink in her chest, and regret everything she had ever done. Swallowing hard she grasped the handle and opened the door to a hallway that was the same color as the waiting room, but carpeted an off white. Her eyes looked at the inspirational photos of birds and sunsets. Blinking hard she looked to the different name plates of the different Doctors' names. She slowed down, remembering the hallway from last time and knowing that Dr. Tanner was near the end of the hallway. Finding the door she paused and looked at the similar white, hazy glass. Reaching to her face she took off her sunglasses and adjusted to the fluorescent light of the building. Holding onto the strap of her bag tightly she slowly opened the door to Dr. Tanner's office.

The room was different from the waiting room; it had creamy walls and black décor. There were two fairly large windows with dark curtains that were slightly open to let the natural light inside. On the ground was the same carpet as in the hall and as for the plants it was the same random green leaves that were scattered here and there. In the middle of the room was a black leather couch and two similar black chairs that were positioned around a glass table. Brie took a step inside the office and looked to where Dr. Tanner was sitting at his desk. Perking up at Brie's entrance, he smiled and took off his reading glasses, "Aubrey!" He stood up and set a stack of papers down before grabbing the yellow memo pad and pen. "How are you?" He asked, clearing his throat and adjusting his blazer and tie before walking over to the middle of the room.

Brie was just silent, smiling slightly before walking over to the couch and setting her bag on the table. The leather made a squeak as she sat down and crossed her legs one over the other. At first she was still and calm, but slowly her foot would bounce and leg shake with the bottled up nerves. Sighing lightly as she watched Dr. Tanner pour some water into a tall clear glass she spoke up to his question, "I am alright, thank you." Her voice stuttered lightly.

Dr. Tanner smiled brightly and walked over to the table and set the two glasses down before taking a seat in one of the leather chairs across from Brie. "That's great, Aubrey!" He sighed, adjusting his pants and sitting back in a relaxing position. Dr. Tanner was an older man, with the thick white hair to show it. He had a slight belly that poked out over his belt that never matched his shoes. He was a nice man, and reminded her of St. Nicolas with his red cheeks and button nose. His throat was a bit raspy, but Brie thought that was from talking all day with different clients. He had his legs crossed as well, and his note pat rested on his knee as he held his pen close to the paper, "So have you been practicing the breathing technique I have taught you for when you are stressed?"

Wetting her lips, Brie sat back and sighed out, "Not really."

"Then how about we do some of those deep breaths?" Dr. Tanner suggested.

"Do we have to?" Brie was staring at the window as she spoke, arms crossed on her chest as her foot continued to bounce. There was silence which bothered her and caused her to fidget in her seat. "How long to I have to be here anyway?"

Dr. Tanner was calm as he spoke; writing down on his yellow pad as Brie shifted around and looked around nervously. "An hour and a half, just like we did on Monday." It was Thursday. Brie came in every week on Mondays and Thursdays for these meetings with Dr. Tanner.

Irritated, Brie exhaled hard and flopped her hands down on the couch, "How many more days do I have left of this program?" Her voice strained as if she was in some sort of pain; her eyes gave this same assumption as tears started to sting the rim of her eyes. "I am getting a bit tired of you picking at all my flaws—"

"I am not picking at your flaws, Aubrey." Dr. Tanner interrupted with his same gentle tone.

"My name is Brie."

The room went quiet again. The only noise came from Dr. Tanner's pen on the yellow paper. Brie watched Dr. Tanner and shook her head, thinking that this was just bull-shit and that she didn't need the therapy. Dr. Tanner perked his head up from writing and crossed his legs the other way before speaking carefully, "I am here to help you, Brie." He told her, setting his pen down on the pad and looked at Brie. "Now... the sooner we get started, the sooner this is all over..." He watched as she quickly reached and wiped the tears that started to roll from her eyes. "Okay?" Asking this he picked up his pen once more.

Brie nodded in response and took a heavy breath before adjusting in her seat so she was more comfortable. Her hands rested in her lap and she dug her newly manicured thumb nail into the other hand. The pain was nothing, and she looked up to Dr. Tanner and gave a smile, "Alright..." She nodded and went back to staring at her hands.

Dr. Tanner wrote on his pad before speaking, "So how long has it been since you last... cut yourself?"

Brie hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Almost five years."

Dr. Tanner smiled and jotted down notes, "That's good, that's good. Now, have you thought about... ever doing it again?"

"No." Aubrey said in an uneasy tone, eyebrows burrowing as she adjusted in her seat, "I... I don't want to do it—"

"Well... I like hearing that, but have you ever thought about actually doing it?" Dr. Tanner asked lightly.

She hesitated, twirling her thumbs before speaking up shyly, "Y-Yes. But we've already gone through this." Brie started to protest, uncrossing her legs and reaching up to rush her fingers through her dark waves. When Dr. Tanner opened his mouth to speak, Brie interrupted, "My name is Aubrey Davis, I am freshly twenty-one years old, I have a happy family, I have many friends, I have never been abused, I have never been raped, I have never used drugs, yes I do drink, I lost my virginity when I was fifteen, got knocked up, and now I have a two year old baby girl!" Staring at Dr. Tanner she faked a smile, "Any more questions?"

Dr. Tanner sighed and rubbed his face, "Aubrey—I mean Brie." Wetting his lips he looked at his notes given by the love ones who sent her here and stuttered out before forming a sentence, "Do you remember the summer of 2013?"

Brie blinked heavy as Dr. Tanner asked his question, shaking her head she looked down in her lap. "Of course I remember that summer."

"Good..." He continued to jot down notes; clearing his throat he looked at Brie carefully as he continued. "I think we should talk about it."

"I really think we shouldn't." Brie chuckled lightly and leaned back on the couch.

"I know what happened that summer, Brie... But I want you to talk about it with me..." Dr. Tanner set his memo pad and pen down. "I want to hear what you have to say. Not what the tabloids say."

"I was stupid then." Brie chuckled, flushing deep in embarrassment. "I made mistakes—"

"Well you're not the only one who made the mistake, Aubrey."

She looked at the Doctor and blinked hard to flush away the emotions, "Can we just hurry up with this week's meeting?"

He nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Can you tell me about July?" He asked, and Brie just sat there with a blank expression. "Do you remember July?" He asked. Brie just looked at Dr. Tanner and gave a small smile. "You should remember July." He chuckled lightly and uncrossed his legs to then lean his forearms on his knees. "Can you... Tell me a little bit about One Direction?"

Brie's body language shifted, and her entire body became tense as she gave an uneasy breath. Looking back to the window she spoke, "Yeah. What about them?"

"You know them?"

"Of course I know them. Who doesn't really?" Brie chuckled and looked back at Dr. Tanner.

"Well," He smiled, "are you a fan?"

Brie pressed her tongue against her cheek, feeling the small scars from her years of braces. Her tongue moved from her inner cheek to her lips where she wet them and nibbled at the dry skin again. Thinking of the right thing to say she smiled like a total idiot and blushed, "I was a fan." Her eyes then started to gleam and heart jumped lightly.

Dr. Tanner watched Aubrey's dark eyes glimmer into a rich chocolate that differed from the black stone expression that entered the room, "Well... What does that mean? You _were _a fan?" Chuckling he took his pad back in his hand and wrote as he spoke, "Do you not like their music anymore."

"It's not that I don't like their music—" Brie tucked some hair behind her ear, "I love their music, I love them!" Wetting her lips she paused and thought before speaking anymore, "Its... just... so much more complicated than it used to be when I was just a fan."

"Well would you care to tell me about this... relationship?"

Brie just chuckled and shook her head, "It's a long story."

"We have all the time you need... That's what Mr. Styles is paying me for." Dr. Tanner's voice was the most convincing.

The toothpaste smudged mirror reflected Aubrey's concentrating expression. She was leaning over so her face was closer to the hazed mirror as she carefully brushed mascara along her naked eyelashes. Whenever her brush would touch another part of her skin she'd panic and moisten her finger-tip before stroking lightly along where the black mark rested. No way was she trying to look perfect, because she knew she never could. Her eyes were dark brown as well as her hair, and this made her feel too cookie-cutter. Isn't everyone brown haired and brown eyed these days? To Aubrey that's what it seemed. She wanted to stand out in the crowed, but her timid personality held her back. It was funny, because she was nothing like her younger cousin. Aubrey was the second eldest girl in the family, and was looked up to by the ones who followed. She thought that meant all the girls in the Davis family would be scared of their own shadow, or they could be like Victoria who was three years older and addicted to cocaine.

But the closest cousin Aubrey had was Sadie, and Sadie lit up the room. She freshly turned thirteen, and already had a beginning career in modeling as well as in theater. Her cousin was flawless with a soft porcelain face, long honey hair, and big blue eyes. It was like she was the total opposite of Aubrey; Aubrey has always been told she was pretty too, but everyone looked to Sadie. Even though Aubrey would get jealous at Sadie's delicate frame, she still adored her younger cousin. It was for Sadie that this evening was dedicated to. This is why Aubrey was focusing on elongating every lash on her eye until her lashes fluttered with exquisiteness. Finally she just gave up and let a few smudges linger on her upper lid... Who'd notice anyway? Lord knows Aubrey did, and this drove her crazy. She was the world's laziest perfectionist.

"Aubrey!" The holler made her jump lightly, and made her fumble with her mascara so that the black got all over her hands. "Aubrey Lynn!" Her mother's voice called out again as well as firm footsteps that headed to the bathroom.

Aubrey sighed out hard and vigorously washed her hands, "What is it?" She spat back.

"Aubrey Lynn Davis don't you use that tone with me!" Her mother was at the door, and knocked on it hard. "Are you about done? You're going to be late." The handle of the bathroom door turned and opened right onto Aubrey who was still trying to wash her hands. Staring at Aubrey's aggressive hands, her mother made a face and looked up to where Aubrey was biting roughly at her bottom lip. "What in the hell are you doing?" Her eyes went from her face down to Aubrey's outfit. Hands reached and grabbed at the bottom of the light washed jean shorts with lightly fringed edges and ware on the pockets, "And what the hell are you wearing?"

She pushed at her mother's hands and groaned out, "They are shorts, Mom, shorts! Just like what everyone else wears in the summer." Pushing lightly she wiggled out of the bathroom and marched across the hall into her bedroom where she stuffed a small duffle bag.

Her mother laughed out and followed after Aubrey, "You are not going to Sadie's play looking like trailer trash!"

"I do not look like trailer trash!" Aubrey protested and grabbed her oatmeal colored cardigan, "I'm going to be wearing this too." Holding it up, she rolled her eyes before sliding her arms through the holes.

"Don't you roll your eyes or I'll roll your head!" Her mother argued and exhaled, "You know you're going downtown, right?" Watching Aubrey she started to trace her fingers along her forehead as if it were to erase every dreadful thought. "I just don't want you to attract the wrong attention."

Aubrey tucked in her tank top, pulled at it lightly so it didn't cling to her skin, and grabbed her duffle and handbag. "Attention is attention." Shrugging she plopped her bags in the entry way before turning to her mother, "Now can I go? I'm going to be late."

Putting her hands up in defense, her mother exhaled and nodded, "Yes, please, go. Have fun this weekend, sweetheart." Her tone went from totally pissed off to genuine. "I love you."

"Love you too..." Aubrey grumbled out before picking her bags back up and walking out to her pick-up truck. Throwing the duffle in the bed she opened up the red, creaky door and hopped inside. Looking in the rearview, she watched as he mother stood at the door frame to watch her daughter off... Aubrey went to the city all time... that's where all her friends were. Sighing she reached to the glove box and pulled out her impersonation Ray Ban sunglasses. The drive from her house to the city was a good forty-five minutes to an hour, but driving in the car was relaxing to Aubrey. She played her music loud and rolled down all her windows to feel the wind rush in her car. It was the closest she felt to flying.

The north Seattle area was the best part... the hiccup in her travel was once she got downtown. When trying to make her way through the twisted streets she'd turn down her music and tense up all over. There were so many turns, so many streets, and so little time to make a decision. She pulled out her phone to make sure she was headed to the right place... She was. Near the Science Center, next to the space needle, was the Children's Theater. That was the theater where Sadie was to perform tonight. There was a parking garage about a block and a half from the theater; street parking was limited due to large silver semis that were blocking the road between the church next to the Children's Theater and Key Arena. It got irritating to Aubrey because she kept forgetting why the streets were a mess. But, then again they always are a mess.

Parking her car, she stuffed her duffle into the passenger side of the car from the bed then locked it for safety. Maybe homeless men are into pink panties now these days. She dangled her handbag in the crease of her elbow as she held her phone up to read the messages from her Aunt... most of those messages were asking where she was and if Aubrey was on her way. Aubrey rolled her eyes, walking steadily as she texted. Only on occasion would she look up, and that is when she heard a bike rider or a skate board. Other than that, her eyes were glued on her screen. When she was done sending her preferred messages, she slowed her walking down to stuff her phone in her handbag that was under her arm. She slowed down to a stop and grumbled lightly as she stuffed it inside. As she finished, she looked ahead to cross the street quickly and continue walking to where the theater was. She was walking until her feet got tumbled in one anther due to an untied shoe, causing her to trip and cuss loudly. It wasn't anything new to Aubrey; she could hardly walk a straight line sober. Standing up straight after being hunched over, fumbling with her white laces she heard her joints cry out from being in the car for so long. This motion of standing up straight made her body tired and was ready to yawn out to gasp in the polluted air. Her mouth started to open as she took a step forward, but this was stopped.

It was a sudden rush, as a black Benz popped out from the gates of the side parking of the Key-Arena. This flash made Aubrey gasp loudly and turn to face the car as it slammed to a stop; hitting her leg lightly enough to knock her onto the hood of the car. Carefully she got off of the car as her breath caught and broke loudly; hands shaking violently as she couldn't believe what just happened. Looking in the window of the car she squinted her eyes slightly trying to see who hit her... the two in the front seats were wearing dark glasses. "Hey! Watch it!" the driver hollered out from his unrolled window which only enraged Aubrey.

"Me? Watch it?" She said loudly, putting her hands on her chest and laughed out sarcastically as she wiped the tears of fear from her face. "You're the one who hit me, asshole!" Without thinking she slammed her hands on the hood of the car before giving the driver and passengers the finger salute on both hands. With her hands back on the car she struggled to take a few steps forward to the slight incline up to the theater. Limping lightly she groaned, and ignored the eyes from within the car. Adjusting her shorts from riding up her thighs she looked down at her knee where she was hit. There was slight swelling, but nothing too serious. Thank God.

The back door of the Benz opened quickly as Aubrey started walking away, and the voice of the driver called out in protest, "Harry get back in the car!"

Harry put his hand up and waved the driver off as he started to briskly walk to where Aubrey was limping. Walking next to her in silence for a moment he cleared his throat which made Aubrey jump lightly and gasp out in surprise. His face shifted into a cheeky grin as Aubrey flushed red, "Hey." He simply said, continuing to walk at her pace. "Are you alright? That was... our mistake of course."

"Yes, yes it was." Aubrey huffed lightly as she walked and did a quick double take at the stranger, "Wait..." Stopping dead in her tracks her hands started to lightly shake as she realized who had hit her and who she was actually talking to you. "Shut up." Laughing lightly she wrinkled her nose and giggled nervously.

Putting his hands on his hips as he too stopped, Harry turned back to Aubrey and let his smile grow, "You know who I am... don't you?"

Aubrey let out a loud laugh and covered her mouth with her hand, "Who doesn't know who you are!" Rubbing her arm nervously she looked back to the car then back to Harry, "Is... there more of you in there?" Her voice was a shaky whisper as she smiled like a fool.

"Well obviously there are." Looking to the car his smile fell but then lit back up when he locked eyes with Aubrey, "You are a fan?" He asked, cocking up his eyebrow as his hands slid down from his waist to his front pockets where they slid deep into the cloth. "Then maybe I can make this whole accident up to you... By..." Biting his bottom lip he looked at Aubrey's leg and instantly felt bad, "I could figure out how to get you tickets for our concert tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes she couldn't help but deepen red in her face, "I am a fan, and since I am a fan I already have tickets—I have had them for like a year." Starting to walk again she shrugged, "You don't need to make it up to me... meeting you was pretty damn amazing." Smiling she tucked hair behind her ear as she turned on her heel and backed up the hill slowly, "I'm sorry my body got in your way."

Looking up to Aubrey as she walked, Harry smiled genuinely, "It was nice to meet you too... Even though you did flip us the bir—" His sentence was broken by the impatient car honk coming from his driver who was crawling up the hill next to them. Looking to the car he nodded then nodded at Aubrey, "Well... Sorry about the... leg."

Aubrey nodded and looked at the driver of the car, "Sorry for flipping you guys off and probably denting your car."

Harry laughed wholly, "Ay don't worry about it," The car door opened and he held onto the edge as he started to get inside, "It's just a rental." Were his last words before the door slowly shut as the car drove away.

Blinking heavily, Aubrey tried to comprehend what happened. For sure it was real, but she had the trouble believing it. Walking up to the Children's Theater she was barely on time, got her ticket torn, and met up with her family who took up a row and a half in the middle. Finding a seat next to her friend, Mackenzie who had known Sadie as long as Aubrey knew Sadie she sighed heavily and rushed her fingers through her hair. Her friend's eyes looked over to Aubrey as she leaned in to whisper, "You're late."

Looking over to her friend as the lights started to dim down, "You'd never guess what just happened to me." Her Aunt's voice hushed them and Aubrey giggled loudly before hushing and watching Sadie's performance of the Little Mermaid.

_Poof! _ Was the sound of Mackenzie's pillow against Aubrey's back and her bunk-head bun as she snored out lightly due to her deep sleep. With no response, Mackenzie smacked Aubrey again and spoke out in sing-song tone as Aubrey rolled over onto her back and slowly opened her eyes, "Get up! One Direction is awaiting you!" Rolling off of her bed, Mackenzie went to the blinds and opened them up to let the sun inside. As Aubrey groaned out, Mackenzie laughed and walked back to the bed, "Now... what to do what that face of yours..."

Aubrey sat up and rubbed the dry drool from her face, "My face is good..." Looking at Mackenzie who had her hands on her hip she smirked, "Good enough for breakfast..."

"More like lunch..." Mackenzie nodded to her alarm clock that read noon, "That's why you need to get your shit together for this concert."

Seeing the time made Aubrey jump out of bed with a jolt of energy, "Shit! Mack— Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Aubrey rushed out of the room and to the bathroom to where she washed her face.

Mackenzie followed and leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, "I thought you'd wake up... So I went downstairs and did some stuff but then I saw it was nearly noon and flipped out!" Walking to the stairs she hollered, "What time is Elena coming to pick you up for the concert?"

Aubrey looked in the mirror and made a very thoughtful expression, "Uhhh..." She started, drumming her fingers on the marble around the sink, "I think like... four?"

"You think like four? That's not a time." Mackenzie hollered back.

Going back into the room, Aubrey grabbed her phone and headed down the stairs to the kitchen where Mack was sitting with her laptop. Ignoring Mackenzie she went straight to the fridge and pulled out leftovers from the last night's dinner: Tacos. "Well I'll just be ready at four for her..." Her voice meshed with a mouthful of taco shell and chicken.

Mackenzie looked at Aubrey and rolled her eyes, "That's a look... I'm sure One Direction will notice you!" Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Hey I'm serious!" Aubrey set her taco down on a plate and sat across from Mackenzie who was closing her laptop to focus her attention on Aubrey. "Honestly, Mack..." Nervously she chuckled as she picked at her taco, "They noticed me once... maybe they will again."

"The only reason why they noticed you in the first place is because they hit you with their car!" Mackenzie's voice had a nervous chuckle, but echoed her kitchen with the bitter truth.

Aubrey felt the brim of her eyes start to sting with her tears, she spent most of the night thinking about running into them one last time... just to say she did. Her dreams would never be a reality of course! She wasn't the model type, wasn't the diva type, and was just a fan. "You're right." Aubrey nodded at Mackenzie and finished up her taco in a few final bites before rising from her spot at the table. "I'm... going to go take a shower."

Ten to Four came faster than Aubrey and Mackenzie hoped. When looking at the time on her phone, Aubrey fidgeted on the toilet seat as Mackenzie carefully did her make-up, "I still need to get dressed!" She protested.

"Calm down!" Mackenzie muttered, biting her tongue lightly as she drew the dark liner on Aubrey's eyes. "I'm almost done." Reaching for the mascara she started to pump it in its container before lowering down so she was near eyelevel with Aubrey.

"What are you doing!" Aubrey backed her head away and made a face, "Don't do that."

Mackenzie laughed and stood up straight, looking down at Aubrey and shook her head, "You need mascara..."

"I can do it myself." Aubrey reached for the tube. Mackenzie pulled it away from Aubrey and made a serious face while holding her finger up. "But I can do it!" Shaking her head Mackenzie made Aubrey sit still before applying the waterproof blackest black mascara. When Mackenzie finished she sighed contently and took a step back to look at her beautiful work of art. Aubrey's eyes were natural colors that were darkened into a chocolate smoky eye that brought out the warmth of her dark eyes. Her eyeliner winged out and was complimented by her flared lashes. She wore no blush, because her cheeks naturally flushed when someone locked eyes with her. Seeing Mackenzie's excited expression Aubrey got nervous and flushed pink, "D-Do I look okay?" She asked, rising from her spot and looking to the mirror.

Mackenzie held onto Aubrey's arms and looked in the mirror at Aubrey as she did, "You are gonna break necks, my girl!" Patting her arms, Mackenzie squealed, "Now go get dressed! I'll be downstairs waiting for Elena."

Aubrey obeyed her friend's orders and went into the bedroom to get changed. She slipped on her favorite pair of panties as well as a bra that seemed to match. Her pants were skin tight and were like a metallic shade of gold that matched the small studs on the collar of her white blouse. The white blouse was a short long blouse that was sleeveless and sheer. Slipping on her white Chucks she grabbed her handbag and rushed down the stairs. Tripping near the bottom she laughed at Mackenzie who chuckled loudly. "So?" She asked. Wetting her lips and doing a quick spin, "Do I look attractive?"

Mackenzie nodded, "I'd bang you."

As Aubrey stuck her tongue out the doorbell rand and the two rushed to the door. Mackenzie got there first and opened it to Elena. Elena jumped lightly at the sight of Aubrey and Mackenzie squeezed in Mackenzie's entry, "Oh!" She blinked her blue eyes over and over, "What is happening here?"

"What's happening?" Aubrey asked, shoving her way between Mackenzie and the door, "We are leaving!" Looking back to Mackenzie she gave her a quick hug, "I'll text you—or call you—" Laughing she remembered that she was going to be seeing Mackenzie tomorrow. Aubrey's mind was obviously in another direction.

Arriving at the concert was a nightmare... Parking took nearly thirty minutes which stressed Aubrey out because the doors opened at 5:30 p.m. Elena said she had it taken care of, but didn't for the most part until Aubrey remembered the parking garage she was in for Sadie's play. When they got to the garage they split the payment for the parking spot and hurried to floor 'F' to park. Sitting in Elena's mom's van, Aubrey took heavy breaths to calm herself. It was only a concert, nothing was going to happen. But it was a big concert to her; she loved these boys and had followed their story for three whole years. But the more she tried to remind herself she was just a van, the more she remembered meeting Harry. These thoughts made her expression soften into a giddy gaze where her eyes would gleam over with happiness and bliss. As the two walked, Elena would occasionally nudge Aubrey and ask if everything was okay. Aubrey would just shake off the dream and drift back into reality. While in line for almost an hour, Aubrey got the most nervous. Her stomach was up in twists as her heart jumped in her throat each time a fan would scream out for the boys. When they finally passed through the doors and mob of fans, Elena and Aubrey were quick to find their seats. Elena was proud of herself, turning to Aubrey and smiling widely as they walked to their row.

"I told you it was the perfect view!" Elena pointed at the complete view of the stage.

Aubrey just nodded and sat down next to her friend. Her knee would bounce with nerves as her hands started to clam. Girls screamed at the commercials of One Direction on the big jumbo screen and this made Aubrey jump each time, "This is getting crazy..." She muttered at the newest squeal that came out of one of the girls in two rows ahead of them.

Elena was busy snapping pictures on her phone when she looked to Aubrey, snapping a picture she laughed, "I know... It's like they just got their periods like 'MA! Look! My eggs are dropping'." Aubrey smacked Elena's arm but laughed hysterically along with Elena. "You know what we should do?" Elena asked after their gut laughter, "We should go get t-shirts before they are all sold out!" Standing up she reached for Aubrey's hand and gave a slight tug.

"No, wait." Aubrey sat deep in her seat and looked up at Elena. Elena gave a confused expression which made Aubrey nervous, "I... I might miss something..." her eyes averted to the stage.

Elena made a face and shifted her weight in her hip, "It hasn't even started yet—"

"Still!" Aubrey laughed and gave the best puppy-dog expression she could bare, "Please... Just..." Reaching in her handbag she pulled out her broken down wallet, "Get me a medium or large." As Elena left, Aubrey's eyes followed her until she was completely gone. Aubrey sat alone and shifted around in her seat as more and more people came in. Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her messages before opening up her social networking sight. Waiting for it to load she listened in on other people's conversation and gossip. When the page loaded she scrolled down her feed; stared at the same boring tweets. Her eyes scanned over Harry Style's update, but then she realized what she saw and scrolled back up to what he posted and read it carefully. It was posted at 5:30 p.m. and it read:  
'I hit an angel and she told me she still wanted to see me. If she is here tonight, find me in  
our limbo before the stage'  
Aubrey read the tweet over and over. Was he asking to see her? Her mind was racing and so were her eyes as she read all the replies from fans to Harry. She read all the comments with heavy breath as her hands lightly shook. Concentration was broken by Elena's cheerful tone, "Hey! I got you a large in pink... The black was ugly." She tossed the shirt at Aubrey and carefully looked at her doe like expression. Blinking she laughed lightly, "Uhh... everything okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Aubrey looked at her screen one last time before showing it to Elena. "What does this mean?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"That... Harry has gone mad." Elena laughed and took her seat, "Why are you so caught up in it?"

Aubrey gave Elena a serious face and exhaled hard before rolling her eyes away, "Elena don't you ever listen to me..."

"What are you even talking about!" Elena protested and sighed heavily, "Just refresh my memory..."

"Remember when I called you last night..."

Elena jumped lightly and smacked her hand against Aubrey's arm, "OH! Oh... OH!" Her smile was bright and her expression was sly, "Is it about _you?" _She asked with a nudge.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Aubrey kept looking over the tweet, "No... no there is NO way it's about me." Locking her phone she tossed it back in her bag and looked back to the stage. Elena stared at Aubrey with the same expression of excitement, but they were in silence which only made Aubrey more impatient. "What?" She asked Elena.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked with a nudge.

"Elena I don't even KNOW him." Aubrey pushed at her friend and huffed out a hard exhale.

There was another silence before Elena spoke in a genuine tone, "Maybe you should... go see him."

"It's not about me Elena, don't worry about it." Aubrey was trying to convince herself none of this was real, that the tweet was about some model or stripper he met. Not her. The concert started around forty minutes after Aubrey saw the tweet, and the entire time she had an upset stomach which made her antsy and uncomfortable. The opening band came on and everyone cheered. Elena sprung up out of her seat and so did Aubrey, but Aubrey was also clinging to her bag and struggling to get Elena's attention, "I'm going."

Elena looked at Aubrey with a funny expression, "Where are you going?" Her blonde hair was vibrant in the dark, but her eyes were nowhere as noticeable. The only way Aubrey knew that Elena was acting sassy, was because her hair moved whenever she did a sudden action. Aubrey said nothing, and just exhaled out hard and shimmied her way out of their row and into the aisle. Heading down the stairs Elena watched and hollered after her, "Aubrey! Aubrey!" When there was no response she sighed out, "Be careful."

Aubrey was out of the main arena faster than the first band could fully introduce themselves, and she hustled down the stairs to where the main entrance was. Showing her ticket to the security guard, they let her out and once her body passed through the doors she picked up on a slight jog. It was dark out and she forgot her sense of direction, but remembered the way they came... and remembered where the garage was in relation to where she got hit the previous day. Rushing down the main street she took a sharp left to where the gates of the parking were, where the buses were held for the tour. Her jogging slowed down to a walk and she caught her breath. Looking around she saw nothing but the lights that lit the road, and instantly she felt stupid. Putting her head in her hands she closed her eyes tight before pulling out her phone to recheck the post he made to the public. Reading it over and over she felt doubt take over. Her silence was broken by the loud creak of the gates behind her; she jumped and turned to look at the two guards who were opening up for a shadow. Squinting her eyes she saw the white t-shirt of the shadow and felt her heart skip. As the shadow got closer she saw it was Harry and blushed deeply, averting her eyes down as she fought back her nervous giggles.

"You came." Harry said in a surprised tone. This tone made Aubrey look up to him in question. Seeing her expression made Harry chuckle and walk closer and examine Aubrey fully from head to toe. Feeling Harry's gaze made Aubrey shift around lightly and avoid his gaze, "Pardon me." He laughed out and put his hand on his chest, "I didn't introduce myself to you yesterday... Or rather I didn't catch your name." Shaking his head he adjusted his head bandana that he had across his forehead that kept his curls back, "It has been bothering... and I knew you were a fan... so... I reached out to find ya!" Smiling brightly he evaluated her reaction.

After a moment of silence Aubrey spoke up, "That was very thoughtful." Her voice was honest and she looked up to Harry's eyes and examined the color carefully. Swallowing hard she quickly averted her dark eyes away, "My name is Aubrey."

Harry smiled and chuckled at Aubrey's sheepish disposition, "That's a beautiful name, Aubrey." Reaching over he grasped her hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing the top of her hand lightly before letting it fall. He noticed her star struck reaction and laughed loudly. Nodding back to the gates he spoke to her in a welcoming tone, "Come on... I have a surprise for you... After all I could've killed you."

Aubrey hesitated before walking after Harry, skipping lightly to catch up with him but then walking normal when they were shoulder to shoulder. "You weren't the one driving." She stated with a chuckle, her stomach twisting violently, "But thank you... This is sweet of you."

As they walked, Aubrey's breath was broken and nervous. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. Harry spoke to her but she didn't hear and didn't comprehend what was going on; rather she just nodded and smiled politely. When they got to the door to backstage Aubrey tensed up and stopped dead in her tracks. Harry noticed her pause and looked back to Aubrey with a cheeky grin, "C'mon you'll fit right in as long as you stay close to me."

Fidgeting lightly, Aubrey looked back at the two Seattle security guards who were following them. "You really didn't have to make this up to me... I'm fine, really." When the door opened there was no turning back, and Harry said nothing. He held the door open for Aubrey and waited to then follow behind her. Feeling his gaze, Aubrey looked back at him and gave a polite smile. Walking in the white hallway Aubrey felt her heart jump at each little noise. Being backstage was surreal and made Aubrey feel like she was something important. There was a washed out sound of fans screaming, as well as the band playing. Harry approached closer as they walked; close enough to where Aubrey felt his calm breath against her back and shoulder. She said nothing.

A red door opened and out popped a larger man wearing a black shirt with black jeans. His hair was dark brown and lightly gelled. His eyes were a light color, wrinkled lightly at the edges, and complimented his small smile lines. Over all he had an intimidating stature which caused Aubrey to shudder as he spoke to Harry, "Where the heck have you been? Lou is looking for you." As one of the red doors closed behind this big man he looked down to Aubrey with a confused yet gentle gaze. Looking back to Harry he put two and two together and looked back at Aubrey with a soft expression, where his mouth shifted into a smile, "You must be the poor girl that got hit!" Putting his hands on his hips he chuckled lightly. "I leave the boys alone with the Seattle security for fifteen minutes and they hit a damn pedestrian!"

Harry put his hand on Aubrey's shoulder, "Paul this is Aubrey." His voice was slurred with a light chuckle as he looked at Aubrey with a friendly gaze as their eyes met, "Aubrey this is Paul Higgins... Our... Babysitter." Looking at Paul he winked and let his hand fall from Aubrey's shoulder and to Paul's chest as he passed by to go the door where Paul came from, "Keep her safe for me." Harry commanded Paul as he closed the door.

Looking to Paul, Aubrey shifted her weight before Paul spoke up and offered his hand, "Pleased to meet you, sweetheart."

Aubrey shook Paul's hand and smiled brightly up to him, "As for you..." Letting her hand fall she looked around the cold, white hallway. "So..." Looking back at Paul she nervously giggled, "I don't understand really why I am back here..." Wetting her lips she looked around.

Paul laughed lightly at Aubrey's nerves, "I don't really know either to be honest... Harry told me about you a little bit, but..." Shrugging he waved her on as he turned to walk towards another door. "You can hang out with me I guess until Harry decides what he wants to do..." Walking forward he looked back once to see if Aubrey was following before knocking on another red door before opening it. "Boys?" He asked before opening the door fully so Aubrey could follow him in, "I'd like you guys to meet Aubrey—" Looking to Aubrey he made a questioning look, "What's your name?" He asked.

When Aubrey walked in her throat swelled as her heart dropped at the sight of the four boys who sat on black leather sofas. She recognized them and struggled to keep her cool, sweating and fidgeting as Paul started to introduce herself to them. When Paul spoke to her she jumped lightly and looked up to him, "Wh-What? Oh!" She turned back to the three boys and smiled, "My-My name is Aubrey Davis." Looking back to Paul she awkwardly chuckled before looking around the room; trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

The first of them to speak up was Louis, who rose from his seat and approached where Paul and Aubrey stood, "Oh..." He looked her up and down with his arms crossed loosely over his chest for a second before smiling and pointing his finger at her as he spoke and turned to the other boys, "This is Harry's friend." He stated, turning back to Aubrey and putting his hands to his chest. "I'm Louis—"

Aubrey cut him off, "I know... I'm not new here!" She laughed and blushed, realizing how terrible that sounded and covered her face. "Shit... I mean... Crap..." Taking a deep breath she looked back up to Louis who was chuckling, "I mean that I know who you guys are... I'm not... I mean..."

"Lou! Don't confuse the poor girl!" Niall hollered out from his spot, smiling brightly as he too started to chuckle at Aubrey's nerves, "We don't bite, love." As Aubrey looked over at him he gave her a wink.

Louis put his hands on his hips and turned to Niall, "Horan! I am not confusing her! I am just being polite!" His voice cracked lightly as he pretended to be angry. Turning back to Aubrey he smiled again and talked in the same tone, "Now if you do not mind! I am going to continue to introduce the band!" Putting her hands up in defense, Aubrey didn't complain and just chuckled as Louis reached over and grasped her wrist. Pulling Aubrey over to the first couch he continued to yell, "This is Zayn Malik!" Zayn was staring at his phone and looked up briefly to look at Aubrey and smile, "Zayn say 'Hello' to Aubrey! She is our guest!"

"Hello Aubrey," Zayn said, locking his dark eyes with hers, "Nice to meet you."

"That was the worst 'Hello' I've ever heard—" Louis reached down and smacked Zayn's cheek playfully. "Carrying on." Pulling Aubrey to the second couch, he let go of her and motioned as he talked, "This is Liam Payne!" He motioned to Liam, who smiled warmly at Aubrey and gave a small wave, then motioned to Niall. "And you already met this kid-o... Who interrupted us!" Rustling his hand in Niall's hair he pulled the blonde boy into a headlock and laughed playfully.

Liam addressed you, "Sorry about... the whole... hitting your leg thing." Chuckling he seemed to sound sincere. "I was in the car too—I wanted to say something but Harry thinks he has a better way with the ladies." Shrugging he looked to Louis who was shimmying himself between he and Niall.

"I would actually have to disagree with that... I think Niall has better luck with the ladies." Reaching over, Louis stroked Niall's cheek, "Look at that face!" Aubrey chuckled and Louis played on, "You agree, don't you?" Looking up to Aubrey he whispered loudly, "I won't tell Harry that you think Niall is better."

Paul obviously had left by the time Aubrey was introduced to the boys, because after a few minutes the red door reopened and Paul stood in the door frame, "C'mon." Was all he said as his hands waved for the boys to follow. The four of them rose from their spots nearly simultaneously and they each gave a 'See ya later' or a 'Good bye' to Aubrey. Watching them leave Aubrey smiled and wished them luck, felt embarrassed because they really didn't need luck... Paul looked to Aubrey and smiled, "You wait here... I'll come back for ya." Winking he smiled warmly and closed the door, leaving Aubrey in one of the dressing rooms alone.

Looking around Aubrey took in a shaken breath before sitting down on the leather couch. The leather squeaked under her seat and echoed in the lonely white room. A few seconds passed before the red door opened up again. Paul stood there once again, this time with sweat along his scrunched up forehead. "Hi." Aubrey said, rising from the couch and grabbing her bag, "Is it my turn?"

Paul chuckled and nodded, "C'mon... You have the best seat in the house." Opening the door for her, he followed her down the hall and kept a good distance. They were quiet for the most part, until they got closer to the stage, "A lot of girls are going to be jealous of you tonight..." Looking down at Aubrey he gave a genuine smile after he took his dark shirt to wipe his sweat. "Just you remember that Harry chose _you_, and the things that those girls might say... they might be hurtful." Reaching over he patted and squeezed her shoulder as Aubrey's expression switched from a joyful one to that of utter fear, "Ay but don't 'cha worry! I'm going to take good care of ya!" Pushing Aubrey playfully he ushered her to where they would stay for the concert. It was off stage a bit, and had a complete view of the band. Paul smiled at Aubrey's reaction as she saw the lights and heard the screaming; it was like Christmas morning and Aubrey was a toddler again. All she did was smile and giggle. This experience was the most surreal.

The screaming made Aubrey's hears ring, and her head jumbled as she briskly walked from the concert hall to the bus packed parking lot. Camera lights flashed and young girls screamed out for each boy as they walked. Aubrey would jump lightly and walk closer between Harry and another one of the security guards. As they walked Harry just chuckled and turned back to Aubrey, "Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"What?" Aubrey responded, chuckling and motioning to her ears, "I can't hear a damn thing..." Harry just smiled and continued to walk until they got to a golden colored tour bus with black accents. It was huge, and Aubrey was nervous as Harry held the door open for her. Walking inside she rubbed her ears and pulled at the lobes lightly. "How can you put up with that yelling all the time?" She chuckled.

Harry shrugged and took off his bandana, "I kinda like when girls scream." Aubrey turned back to Harry and blushed deeply, "I mean when fans scream." Sticking his tongue out he gave a cheeky grin before plopping himself on the small couch. Resting his arm back on the edge of the couch he eyed Aubrey as she looked around the bus. "So..." He started, smiling to Aubrey as she turned around. "Did you have a good time?"

Nodding Aubrey smiled, "It was amazing." She fell silent as Louis and Zayn piled in the bus as well.

"Ay you're still around!" Louis exclaimed with a cheerful smile, "I thought Harry scared ya off." Winking at Aubrey he took the seat next to Harry. "So how long are you staying here anyway?" Looking to Harry he gave a confused expression.

"Just until the fans leave the gates..." Looking at Louis he gave a sly expression before looking back to Aubrey, "I don't want to throw her out to the lions."

Aubrey was silent as Harry and Louis chatted back and forth. Zayn stretched from his spot and spoke up, "Well I'm going to go... wash myself." Looking to Aubrey he smiled politely, "Again it was very nice to meet you." Offering his hand he shook Aubrey's before pulling her into a loose hug, "And sorry about the whole car thing."

Blushing deeply, she embraced Zayn and chuckled, "Nice to meet you too." Letting him go she watched him head to the small bathroom before turning her attention back to Louis and Harry who were trying to get her attention.

"Well finally!" Louis complained.

Harry laughed and looked at Louis as he exasperatedly dropped his hands on his needs, "Louis has a very important question for you." Aubrey smiled at Harry and gave her attention to Louis.

Louis motioned to the couch and scooted as close to one side as he could, "Come sit come sit. First of all, you're making me nervous standing awkwardly like that!" Patting the small spot on the couch he motioned for Aubrey to sit, and she did. She shimmied her hips between Harry and Louis and they all groaned out from the discomfort. "Now this is better!"

"Says you." Aubrey mumbled which caused Harry to laugh.

"Back to my question!" Louis patted Aubrey's leg and looked over to her, "Actually its Harry's question, but as a good wingman I am asking it for him."

"Lou—" Harry was blushing and trying to reach over Aubrey to smack him.

"I am just helping you out!" Louis said in his playful, angry tone as his hand smacked that of Harry's. "Anyway, back to what I was saying—" Louis was cut off again by Liam and Niall entering the bus loudly, "Do you two mind?!" Louis rose from his spot and acted as if he was going to confront Niall who just pretended to shudder in fear, "I am kidding... I love you Niall..." Holding Niall's face he kissed his cheek before smacking it playfully, "Now go sit down we are having a _very _important conversation!" As Louis herded Liam and Niall to the small table and booth across from the couch, Harry and Aubrey adjusted themselves on the couch; Harry putting his arm around Aubrey and watching her watch the boys.

"What is this important conversation about?" Niall asked, reaching for a bag of Goldfish that was left on the table.

Louis laughed out playfully and motioned over to Harry, "Our friend Harry here was actually wondering what our new friend Aubrey was doing tonight." Looking over to Aubrey and Harry he then smiled wide, "Right Harry?"

Harry was nearly as red as Aubrey, and cleared his throat before speaking. "I was... but I was going to ask Aubrey too—"

"What are you doing tonight?" Niall interrupted, turning to Liam he chuckled, "Hell what are we doing tonight?"

The boys all started talking to one another about plans, and Aubrey rose from her seat next to Harry, "I need to make a phone call..." She smiled down at Harry and left the bus and leaned against it as she dialed Elena's number. The phone rang and rang, and occasionally a fan girl would scream out as she approached the gate with the other screaming girls. Elena picked up the phone, "Oh my God, Elena!"

"Where are you? Are you okay? Did you get to touch them?!" Elena was nearly breathless as she hurried up the stairs to the floor where her van was parked, "Do you need me to come and get you?"

Aubrey was quiet for a moment, "I don't know what's going on... They are asking me what I'm doing tonight..." Biting her bottom lip she paced back and forth from where the door to the bus was to the grill. Elena was silent before laughing out, Aubrey pulled her eyebrows together and stopped dead in her tracks, "What on earth are you laughing at?"

"What do you expect me to say? 'No. Don't hang out with One Direction and hang out with me instead'? No!" Elena leaned against her van as she spoke loudly in the echoing parking garage, "Just... Go with them!" She seemed more excited than Aubrey who just groaned into the phone, "Do you not like One Direction anymore?"

Aubrey shook her head, "No... I still adore them..." Looking back to the bus her voice cracked into the phone, "I look to them like they are... my everything... and they just look at me and see: fan." Kicking at the ground she sighed, "I am just nervous."

"Show them you're not just a fan." Elena was quick with her response, getting into her van so they had more privacy, "Hell... Make them remember this night how you'll remember it. Make them remember you." Sighing, Elena started her car, "Trust me! If they didn't want to hang out with you they wouldn't have brought it up."

Aubrey watched as Paul approached the bus, "I guess you're right." Her eyes fluttered back down to her feet, "I will call you tomorrow or tonight..."

"Just call me when you need me." Elena's voice sounded sincere, "I love you." Elena had known Aubrey for nearly eleven years, and they loved one another like sisters.

"Love you too." Aubrey said before hanging up the phone. Gripping it she sighed a shaky breath as she tried to control her emotions.

Paul hesitated before going into the bus and looked at Aubrey, "Are you alright?"

Aubrey nodded and looked to him, "Remember, I'm still a fan... This is all—"

"Overwhelming?" Paul asked with a soft chuckle.

Nodding Aubrey looked back at her phone, "I'll be in, in a second."

Paul exhaled softly and checked his watch, "You might as well stay out here if you're going to the Needle with us." Raising his eyebrows, "I actually came to get you guys."

"O-Oh..." Aubrey nervously shifted her weight, "W-Was I even invited?"

"Well Harry talked about taking you..." Shrugging he opened the door, "Unless he changed his mind." The bus door closed behind him and Aubrey stood outside, her face painted with questions.

Moments passed before a blonde woman approached the bus, wearing what looked like a sunhat or a fedora, with sunglasses, and a small child on her hip. She looked at Aubrey and smiled, "Hey, love that shirt." She said, walking to the door and knocking before opening it, "Are you guys ready to go?" She asked, and the boys hollered at her to close the door because they were changing. Few moments later the same woman came out of the bus followed by Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Harry, and Paul. Aubrey was leaning against the bus and stood up straight when they came out. She looked at Aubrey and put her hand over her mouth, "Oh my gosh. How rude of me..." Handing the small child over to Louis she offered her hand to Aubrey, "You must be Aubrey... I am Lou Teasdale." Turning back to Louis she took the girl back from his arms, "And this is my baby girl Lux." Lux held onto her mother and looked at Aubrey.

Aubrey shook Lou's hand and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you."

"I feel incredibly rude... But hell I did compliment your shirt, so that wasn't too rude." Laughing she started to walk towards the cars that were waiting for them all.

Paul divided up the cars, and before she knew it Aubrey was in a car sandwiched between Louis and Harry on her way to the Space Needle. When they all arrived, there were of course cameras that were snapping photos of the boys as they exited the cars and headed to the front doors, but this was all foreign to Aubrey. Harry got out of the car first, and offered his hand to Aubrey to help her out. Aubrey took Harry's hand nervously and nearly jumped out of the car and stumbled lightly. Harry just laughed and continued to hold her hand as they walked to the entrance. Aubrey kept her head down and blushed as she could feel the light of cameras flash. She was embarrassed.

One of the people behind the camera called out to Aubrey in a harassing tone. Aubrey couldn't hear what him or her were saying, but it was enough to cause Paul to step in as well as Louis who accompanied Aubrey on the side that faced the small crowd of people. Aubrey looked to Louis and faked a smile before clenching to Harry's hand as the approached the elevator. Harry looked down to Aubrey and smiled softly, "Now you're nervous?"

"I have a delayed reaction." Was all Aubrey could come up with, which caused both Harry and Louis to laugh. Letting go of Harry's hand they entered the elevator with Paul and rode up to the top. Aubrey's breath caught as she saw the view of the city at night. It was beautiful. "Wow..." Aubrey whispered to herself, but her eyes only stayed open for a small moment because the fear of heights decided to kick in.

Louis caught onto these nerves and played on them by grabbing Aubrey's shoulders and pushing her lightly then catching her 'fall'. "You scared of heights?" He asked after Aubrey screamed out as if she was being murdered.

Aubrey felt tears sting her rims... she was scared of heights and Louis' humor didn't help at all. "That's not funny!" She complained.

Louis chuckled and so did Harry, "Boys play nice." Paul said in a stern voice.

Harry looked over to Paul and made a serious face, "Yes, Paul." The doors of the elevator opened as they got to the top and Harry didn't hesitate to slide his hand back into Aubrey's as they filed out of the elevator. When he first grasped onto her hand, he looked down to evaluate her reaction. It didn't _seem _to bother her.

As Harry's hand locked with hers, Aubrey's heart jumped up to her throat as he cheeks flushed. Over and over in her head she tried to remind herself to: 'play it cool', but deep down she wanted to squeal out. Every muscle in her body controlled her not to fan-girl, but she did lock her fingers with his as they walked to the table of already seated band members. As soon as they got to the table, Aubrey dropped Harry's hand and went to sit down. Dinner was soon ordered and well as cocktails...

Turning to Aubrey, Harry placed his hand on her thigh as he spoke, "You're... okay with drinking right?" Aubrey looked at him with confusion which made them both awkwardly chuckle, "I meant to ask... How old are you."

Raising her eyebrow teasingly she grabbed her water and sipped it, "Old enough..." Her tone was like velvet, smooth and flirtatious.

Wetting his lips, Harry smirked and ordered himself a drink and Aubrey ordered herself one too. They were both not old enough to drink... But the entire restaurant was to their group tonight, so it didn't seem to matter what their ages were tonight. The rest of the dinner went by pretty fast, and Aubrey was quiet unless addressed by someone in question. She would respond with a small smile and would laugh when was appropriate to laugh. Towards the end of dinner, Aubrey picked at the leftover food on her plate... She was nervous and her stomach could only handle so much. Niall saw the leftovers and was quick to jump to take the scraps. Harry had his arm around Aubrey's chair and let it fall so his hand was back against her thigh. Leaning into her ear he spoke softly to her, "Want to go see the view?" Aubrey turned at Harry's voice and felt chills rise up her spine and kiss the spot where Harry was speaking in her ear. He gave a crooked grin and rose from his spot. Clearing his throat he spoke to the crowed, "If you'll excuse us for a moment..." Aubrey rose from her spot as well, setting her napkin down, and thanking everyone for the dinner and drinks. Looking to Harry she blushed and bashfully looked down to her feet as they headed back to the elevator to go up to the observation deck. As the two walked away, whoops and hollers came from the boys as well as a few whistles until Paul shut them up.

The summer's night air was warm against Aubrey's face as she walked out to the dark skyline. She shivered lightly, not over the temperature but over the butterflies soaring in her stomach and poking at her young heart. Harry had his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the safety bars of the view. Her hands were quick to grab the thick silver bar that was installed in the concrete that up to her hip. Breath was caught in nerves and she wet her lips nervously as a gust of warm wind came through. Harry watched Aubrey, and stood beside her, but leaned up against the bar and focused his attention at her dark eyes as they lit up with excitement. Feeling Harry's gaze, Aubrey looked up to him and gave a small smile along with a soft exhale of a chuckle through her nostrils. Her hand glided against the bar as she started to walk away from Harry and examine more of the city. Harry didn't move, but his eyes did follow her carefully. "I need to get hit by celebrities more often." She chuckled, leaning back and gripping to the bar for support as her eyes closed and her breath became more comfortable with their privacy.

Harry laughed out and crossed his arms over his chest as he examined Aubrey's figure carefully. Aubrey wasn't out of this world... she wasn't the next top model in America, but she did have features that were exciting. Her built was over all was that of an hourglass, or even a pear. She would consider herself fat, but others considered it to be curvy. Her hips and thighs were thicker than the rest of her body, and it slimmed up through her waist. Aubrey wasn't too busty, but had a nice shape on her chest. His eyes wandered along her curves and features, "I wouldn't say that." As Aubrey turned to look at Harry, his eyes shot to hers. "I mean... It was just chance that I hit you, that I found you, and that..." He started to walk over to her, "...that things worked out." Looking down at Aubrey he took a deep breath and looked out to the view, "I thought you were going to be a crazy fan..."

Aubrey laughed lightly, "You don't understand how hard it has been for me to not freak out." Looking to Harry she felt a shot of insecurity and stared back out at the skyline before speaking up again, "It's just... I told myself," Turning she faced Harry and leaned against the concrete barrier, "If you were nice enough to make the whole thing up to me, the least I could do is be nice and not scream in your face or cry or faint—"

Harry looked at Aubrey as she spoke, smirking as she fumbled lightly with her words and spoke with her hands to prove her point. Inching closer, his hands grabbed her flailing ones as his voice froze her train of thought, "Well... If you want to scream, I have a place we could go." Aubrey's eyes looked to Harry's as he spoke, then down to her feet for a moment. "Like I said... I like when they scream." Her eyes shot back to his and she nibbled lightly at her bottom lip. She said nothing, and Harry held her hand and lead her back to the elevator and back to the restaurant area. He didn't let go of her hand as they approached the table, rather he held her closer as he spoke in Paul's ear. Paul just nodded and looked to Aubrey with an insignificant judgmental gaze that caused her to blush deeply. He rose from his spot and escorted Aubrey and Harry to one of the cars that took them to the Space Needle as well as to the spot that Harry had booked for the two of them.

Aubrey had her hand on Harry's upper thigh as they drove down the streets of Seattle, his arm was around her, and she didn't hesitate to let her hand slide up and down his thigh. He looked to her and gave his cheeky grin before pressing his pink lips to her blushed cheek. They got to the hotel and Aubrey felt her heart sink... Over and over in her head she reminded herself to stay calm as well as the words that Elena told her: _'Make them remember you'_. Paul was there the entire time, escorting them into the hotel, and up the elevator. Once they got to their floor, he left Harry and Aubrey to go back to the Space Needle to be with the other boys. Hand in hand, Aubrey and Harry walked to their room for the night in silence. Again the words echoed in her brain _'make them remember you'_. She swallowed the lump in her throat down in hopes it would calm her racing heart... It didn't. The door to the hotel room opened, and Harry didn't bother to turn the lights on.

Once the door closed Aubrey tossed her bag onto the small love seat that was in the 'living room' section of the hotel room. Trying to play it cool she let her hair out of her bun, letting the brown waves drift down her back to the top of her backside. Harry stood at the window and opened the shades to let the moonlight in, and turning back to her he smiled and grabbed her by the hips; pulling her close to his body. It was one sudden motion as their bodies met, because then his lips eagerly met hers and lingered there. Swallowing hard, Aubrey let out a soft moan and let her arms wrap around his neck as she arched her waist towards his, and when feeling his pressure poke against her pelvis she reached up his shirt.

Harry's hands moved from her waist to her behind. Grasping onto her cheeks he lifted her up and bit lightly at her bottom lip. Aubrey reacted in spreading her legs, letting her thighs clench around his waist as their lips continued to tangle against one another. Her eyes shut, and their body weight caused Harry to fall back onto the bed. He didn't lay back rather he just sat on the soft mattress and held Aubrey on his lap as his hands moved up her hourglass curve to where her shirt buttoned. His fingers barely fumbled with the plastic buttons, but his excitement caused a few of them to pop. Aubrey didn't seem to notice. His lips slipped from Aubrey's and started to trace along her jaw, chin, and neck. He suckled on her soft skin, and gave soft bites as her hips started to rock against his. As her shirt got pulled off, he pulled his lips away to lift up her white tank-top and examine her chest.

Nearly breathless, Aubrey wet her lips and ran her fingers through his coarse brown waves as he looked up to her. Reaching down he too eagerly pulled off his shirt and throw it to the side. For a moment, Harry gripped onto Aubrey's hips. With his hands tight against her hip-bones Harry pushed and pulled on Aubrey so she grinds against his fully erect member. He watched her as her head tilted back at this tease of pleasure, and how he face soon twisted with the shot of bliss that caused her skin to goose up with chills. Aubrey took control after Harry's hands moved up to her chest, rocking her hips back and forth as well as small circles that caused even a short grunt to escape Harry's lips. He grasped onto her breasts, and gave them tender kisses as his hands reached to the back and unhooked them and set them free. Eyes going wide he swallowed hard at their sight in front of his face. His lips continued to trace along the flesh of her chest, and up to her neck once more.

The room became thick with tension, and Harry couldn't help but become impatient. Picking Aubrey up he tossed her on her back on top of the bed. Seeing her on the bed, Harry watched between her thighs as he pulled off his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Aubrey bucked her waist up to him, spreading her thighs so they loosely locked around his upper thighs as he stood at the end of the bed. Pushing Aubrey's legs up, he grabbed the waistband of her pants as well as her panties and slowly pulled them off to expose her in her most vulnerable state. Her legs spread open and rested on the bed as she reached down and stroked her own body, letting out a yearning moan as Harry pulled down his pants before crawling on top of her. When his body hovered above hers, with his arms supporting his weight on either side of her head, she bucked up again, and let her center tease against his and her hands stroke along his stomach up to his chest. His lips met hers hungrily, and his tongue danced against hers while he felt his tip tease against her soaked lower lips. Pulling his lips away he looked down to their pelvises as he lined himself up with her center. Soon his eyes shot to her face as he slowly started to thrust himself inside; he watched her expression change and her mouth open wide with a lustful gasp. He smirked and grunted as he pumped himself inside of her body harder. Aubrey's legs eagerly locked around him, and her waist rose against his firm thrusts which encouraged him to love her body faster.

The bed creaked against their pressure. Harry was up on his knees, balancing Aubrey on his hips as she bounced against him, and knotted her hands in his hair while Harry's lips traced against her chest. Aubrey lost her sense of time, and Harry could care less how long it had been. As Aubrey's juices flowed down her thighs onto Harry's lap as she rode his bucks. The room was filled with the satisfied moans and grunts that echoed alongside the groaning of the bed. Aubrey felt her body tense up and she gasped out at this sting of pleasure. Nothing controlled her now as her body quickly quivered, and her juices ran thicker against Harry's pumps. "H-Harry!" She screamed out, throwing her head back, and groaning out every noise of satisfaction she could manage.

With Aubrey's climax it gave Harry every right to release himself. Closing his eyes he listened to the sensual tone of Aubrey and grunted as each thick stream flowed out of him. As he came into her, Harry picked Aubrey back up and set her on her back on the bed. While finishing his climax his lips met hers and kissed the soft skin tenderly. Aubrey's legs surrendered and relaxed from Harry's waist and set him free. Pulling himself out, Harry cussed lightly and grunted before positioning himself next to Aubrey on the middle of the messy bed. Aubrey and Harry both laid down on their sides and faced one another. Aubrey caught her breath faster than Harry who rolled onto his back and stared blissfully up to the ceiling, "Now that," He said in a winded voice, "is the kind of screaming I enjoy from fans."

Aubrey too laid back on her back and looked up to the chandelier that hung above the bed. She just chuckled with bright pink cheeks as she looked over to Harry who stared at her in confusion, "Well I am glad I could please you." Biting her bottom lip she continued to giggle in a flirtatious tone.

Harry groaned and rolled to grab Aubrey and pull her body on top of his so she straddled him as he laid back, "Pleasing me is an understatement, love." His hands traveled from her hips up to her chest where he grabbed her breast again then back to her hips where he traced along her backside and thighs.

Reaching up to her hair, she grasped it and tossed it over to one side so it draped over as she leaned over to press her lips against Harry's. Once she felt Harry become excited again she pulled her lips away and sat up straight. "Well then I guess I can be yours for the rest of the night." Her hips rocked and Harry tilted his head back as he felt his full length poke into her center hole again. Smirking she rose up and dropped herself down. Sharing her body with Harry again... and again... and again.

A few hours passed and by this time the both of them had grown exhausted physically. They got rid of the warm comforter, and only wrapped their naked bodies in the thin sheet that carried the stains of their acts. Harry's arms were securely around Aubrey, and his lips rested on top of her head as his hands stroked up and down her soft back. Aubrey rested her head against Harry's chest and listened carefully to his heartbeat and even breathing. When he took in a deep breath, Aubrey rose lightly and looked up to him as he lightly shifted in his spot and sighed contently, "We are so coming back to Seattle..." He whispered to Aubrey which caused her to chuckle lightly and close her eyes. Not getting a real response, Harry looked down to Aubrey and nudged her lightly, "What do you think?"

Shrugging Aubrey rolled out of Harry's arms and laid face to face with him, "Well it's your life... If you come back you come back."

Rolling his eyes he rubbed his face, "I want to come back."

"Then come back?" Aubrey said in a questioning tone, "You have a tour next year, right?" Harry nodded. "So, case closed." She again shrugged and sighed out contently. "It was a fun night."

Harry snorted out a laugh and nodded, "It was an amazing night." Aubrey shot him a look which caused him to act defensive, "What? I'm being serious."

"I'm not stupid Harry..." Aubrey pulled the sheet up on her body.

"I never said you were." There was a long silence between the two of them, and the only sound was their labored breathing. As Aubrey rolled onto her side away from Harry, he decided to again speak up. "What do you like to do in your free time?" He asked.

Her forehead wrinkled as she slowly turned back to Harry, "Excuse me?"

"What do you like to do in your free time?" He asked again and looked to her with a soft smile. Exhaling hard Aubrey shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose as she started to chuckle. Harry reached over and smacked her stomach playfully, "Just answer the damn question."

Aubrey continued to chuckle as she responded, "I like to work out, okay?"

There was another silence, followed by Harry again breaking it. "That's it?"

"Nope."

Turning on his side he used his hand and elbow to support himself as he looked at Aubrey, "Then tell me everything you like to do."

Shaking her head, Aubrey put her hands on her face and groaned out. "Vulnerability isn't really my strong suit."

"I could tell." Harry said in a song-song, and smart ass tone.

Aubrey gave an exasperated gasp before smacking Harry playfully on the cheek, "Wow! I see how it is." Pouting playfully she turned on her side so her back was to him. Harry filled that gap by wrapping his arms tightly around her from behind. His body pressed against hers, and his lips met the skin of her neck. Her eyes closed, and she gave a firm exhale. "Why do you even care?" She asked him.

Harry sat there for a moment, letting his hand tangle onto hers as he spoke. "Well... You fascinate me."

"Me?" Aubrey said in a sarcastic tone, "Little ol' me?"

"Shut it, I'm not done talking!" Harry squeezed Aubrey and bit onto her earlobe as she giggled out in the most childlike and innocent way. "Its like... One minute you are totally into me, and the next—"

"I'm totally shy?" Aubrey butted in at the last minute.

"Do you ever shut up?" Harry chuckled.

Aubrey shook her head, "Nope... I always put my two cents in."

Harry continued to laugh a whole hearted belly laugh. Aubrey too gave a small laugh before falling silent to the sound of his smooth voice, "So what's your favorite color?"

Aubrey shook her head and sighed contently, "Good night Harry Styles."

"I'm serious." Harry laughed, "What is your favorite animal?"

"Good night, Harry." Aubrey turned around to face him. "I like yellow." She said, kissing his lips tenderly before closing her eyes. Harry continued to watch Aubrey, watch her expression as she slept so contently. He watched her until his own eyes closed and until he too fell asleep.

Sleep was shaken by Aubrey's 'ocean breeze' alarm on her phone that went off every morning at seven. She had work at seven forty-five. The alarm on most days was soothing to Aubrey, and caused her to slowly wake up in a sense of peace and harmony. But this morning was different. As the seagulls cawed out and the fake waves crashed against the similarly false rocks her heart to crashed into reality, and caused her to spring from the bed and rush to her bag. Softly she cussed as she fumbled with miscellaneous goods that filled her bag and hid her phone from her sight. When getting to the phone she turned to see if Harry had stirred; he hadn't moved a muscle. Stuffing everything back in her bag she bolted to the bathroom to freshen up for work. Looking in the mirror she examined her dry sweat covered face and groaned out before grabbing the complimentary towels and rubbing the make-up off her face. She used water resistant mascara and eyeliner, so it was like she was rubbing her face raw. When the make-up was relatively off she grabbed the lotion that was in the sampler bottle and dumped it on her hand to rub on her face. Looking in her purse she searched for make-up... she usually had something in her bag just in case.

Finding a tube of mascara and lipstick she settled, slamming the two items on the counter, and fixing her hair as fast as she could. Pulling her hair back into a braid she rushed with her mascara and fixed where the old, flaking lashes were from the night before. All of her flaws were exposed without foundation of cover up, but there was nothing she could do. Gripping onto the lipstick she stared at the large mirror, and found herself looking back at Harry with a small smirk. She was the one who was running in this one night stand... How easily these stereotypes flipped. Rolling up her red lipstick, she stood up on her tiptoes and started to write.  
'You have many questions and I have many answers  
Call me xxo'  
She signed it with her phone number and a very robust kissy mark where her name was signed at the very bottom of the mirror. Leaving the light on she left the bathroom and tiptoed over to where Harry continued to sleep. Wetting her lip stained lips; she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his tender neck where there were only slight marks of evidence from their night. Pulling her face away she examined her kiss-mark against his skin and smirked.

Getting dressed was the hardest part... she seemed to misplace every piece of clothing she had worn the night before. She was able to gather her shirt, tank-top, pants, and shoes. Aubrey had no time to search the room for her panties, and decided to sneak out of the hotel as stealthy as she could. Taking one last look at Harry she slowly opened the door and slid out of the crack she opened. Closing the door slowly she took a deep and content breath before heading on her way. As she turned to leave, her body collided right into Paul's. She gasped loudly and went to scream but looked up at Paul who just smiled warmly and patted her shoulder, "You alright, darling?"

Nodding Aubrey cleared her throat, "Hey Paul." Blushing she looked back at the door to the hotel room. Looking back to Paul she nervously chuckled, "Harry is in there... If you're looking for him. I am assuming you are looking for him." Shifting her weight she looked behind Paul to the elevator as he just watched her flail around, "I should probably get going..."


End file.
